74th Annual Hunger games: GLIMMER DISTRICT ONE!
by xForeverwithyoux
Summary: 'This is gonna be fun' Glimmer. We all know her. District one. All different shipps like Marvel and Glimmer and ... Click to read more ;P


**Um ok this is something I'm working on the side of my stories for school and stuff so I will try to keep it up to date but yeah maybe not :-)**

I wake up to rain banging on the roof of my house. My face is in a puddle of my own tears. "Glim, Ruby is here" my mother calls to me.  
I hear her voice before I see her. "Oh my god Glimmer."  
I laugh before getting up. She stares at me for awhile before sitting on the floor. She starts playing with her brown hair. "Yo Glimmy do you want me to do your nails now?" Ruby says.  
"No thanks, Rub" I say before opening my closet.  
I pick a red tank top and a red skirt.  
"Perfect Glim" Ruby says. "But it's not good for the reaping."  
"Rub it's to go see Elm" I laugh.  
I get changed out of my PJ's and slip on the top and the skirt. I pose for a second in fornt of the mirror before turning to Ruby.  
"Well?" I ask posing for Ruby.  
"Like I told you before perfect" Ruby says."Oh I promised Marvel I would go see him."  
I smile as she rushes out. I brush my blond hair back and put my big hoop earings on. I rush out of the house onto the steet into a fight.  
"Get out of the way you flithly little toads" I yell.  
The fight stops straight away.  
"Glimmer, I'm so sorry" a 12 year old says getting on one knee.  
"Glimmerho what do you want" a other 12 year old says but this one is a girl.  
I push past them in a rush and run the rest of the way to the training center.  
I find Marvel standing in the center.  
"Marvel?" I say walking up to him."What are you doing here?"  
"um well Ruby didn't come to me today so I started training because I was bored."  
I laugh. I start pulling on his hair. "Shouldn't you at least brush your hair for the reaping?"  
"Nah" he says."Battle?" "Sure" I say.  
I pick a bow and arrows and he picks a sword.  
"Wouldn't train with that" I say "because you know that district 2 takes swords and usually takes spears."  
He stays with the sword and I pick a smaller version of the sword and we fight it out until I have him pinned under me.  
"Hello, Hun, how are you?" I laugh.  
His eyes lock with mine and before knowing what I was doing my lips were kissing his. My eyes open wide. He kisses back and a smile forms on his lips when I pull away.  
"And that's why people call you GLIMMERHO!" Ruby screams she runs out crying.  
Marvel runs after her leaving me on the ground. I get up slowly. I put back the swords when Elm walks in.  
Elm and I met when we were 12 and now we are 17 together still after all this time. I met Ruby after my sister died her brother was in the same games and we were both sleeping in the town square watching everything and soon we finally started talking and wishing that one of them would come home even though I badly wanted Kater -My sister- home I also wanted Sean -Ruby's brother- home as well. Then one night near the end the district 2 girl sliced they necks with the boy from her district. The district 2 girl was killed by the boy and the boy was killed by the district seven girl named Johanna Mason. On that night they died Cashmere and Gloss had come out and sat with us. We didn't cry when they died we just watched as they laughed and they Gloss carried us to our homes. We were just to sad to move even though we were 12. I can recall everything of the 69th hunger games. We were all friends until we were 15 and Elm told me he loved me and then Ruby was a third wheel and then we met Marvel coming home from training. He was soaking from swimming in the lake and we all became friends. I snap back into life when I feel warm lips on my lips.  
"Glimmy, Aren't you cold it's raining cats and dogs and your wearing a tank top!" Elm says rubbing his hands o my arm to make me warm. Tears start going down my face. His eyes blur out.  
"Elm I love you" I sob wrapping my arms around him.  
I feel his warm breathe in my ear. His voice starts zoning out so I just hug him.  
What seems like hours he lets me go.  
"Glim what is with you" He asks.  
I shake my head. He lets go of me and I try to push myself into his arms but I slip because he pushes me back.  
"Thanks slut but I'm good unless you wanna tell me what is up?" Elm says a mean grin forms on his lips -the only one I see when he is mad at his brothers-.  
"Slut?" I say I wipe the tears away and slap him right across the face."In this world if the slut then your the Grimreaper!"  
It's a little old stupid joke of ours if your called a grimreaper on the reaping day your intitled with bad luck meaning you get reaped. I smile evily and stalk out head held high. I walk back in the rain cold wet and still beautiful that's what my mother used to say to me. Before Sky turned pretty or like mother says perfect and better then Glimmer. I square my shoulders and put my head down.  
"Heya sis." Sky calls out.  
I start running not wanting to stop. Now I know what Kater felt like when I followed her everywhere and when mother started caling me the prettiest.  
I find my house and I walk in to find my mother and father sitting at the table my father reading the paper and my mother fixing his already to much geled hair. "Hello, mother and father" I say smiling at them.  
"Hello Glimmer" my father says he doesn't look up but I'm used to it.  
"Oh my god Glim go get ready!" my mother screams taking my hand and pulling me to my room.  
She pulls out a gold glittery dress and turns around as I slip it on and I give my brush to my mother who starts doing my hair. We don't talk at all as she brushes my wet tanlged hair. After she finished she kisses my cheek and pushes me a little to the mirror. I almost scream wait who I'm I kidding. I scream my head off I look just like Kater before she was reaped.  
After I stop screaming my mother patts my shoulder and adds "Sky has already gone to the square with Pete so hurry your butt down there sweetie."  
I walk into the kitchen to my father who is staring at the mirror in the kitchen. I kiss his cheek before walking out into what was rain a second ago into a sunny street. I skip my way to the square and I see Ruby waving at me. I laugh and skip to her.  
"Can't stay mad at you forever" She laugh hugging me before adding "Marvel on the otherhand."  
I laugh and get ready for our stupid escort to walk onto the square.  
"Hello District one" She yells laughing. Some stupid older boys start laughing and wooping and cheering. I shake my head and supress a smile go district one. Right now I would hate to be in district twelve and for they escort ah I have the life here in district one and not fighting to have a little bite of crap that's on the side of the road or street. After the mayors speech and a little prep talk she gets to the reaping.  
"And the very lucky woman going for district one this year is ..." Poppy -the escort- says holding her breath as well and opening the white pice of paper. Please be Sky please be sky I think quickly hoping to be the pretties girl in my family again.  
"Glimmer Cope!" She screams. I press my hands over my ears and then walk up to the stage smiling and waving. "Come on I don't have all day" Poppy says but when I get there she smiles and embraces me for a quick hug and then pulls a piece of paper out and holds her breath.  
"The lucky man is..." before I can wish it not to be Elm or Marvel she yells "Marvel Craze!"  
I smile still holding my burning rage to when I kill in the games. Oh this will be fun. We are taken into the Justice buliding and moved into different rooms before we can start saying goodbye and crying but even I know that families from districts one,two and four only say it in case the person doesn't make it back but even if they do it's nice to know before you go that they will sorts miss you. :3

Yes this is gonna be fun.

_**Yes this is gonna be fun! **_

_**Glimmer is so right **_

_**I do not usually write about the 74th hunger games well this is my first one please tell me what you think I do take bad reviews to I don't care I just wanna improve!**_

_**Thanks  
**_

_**~C  
**_


End file.
